You Have One New Message
by Gevaudan
Summary: Jack is assigned to Washington and he and Daniel attempt to keep in touch but new jobs and busy schedules make it far too complicated.


Summary: Jack is assigned to Washington and he and Daniel attempt to keep in touch but new jobs and busy schedules make it far too complicated. I have to be honest here and say I'm still catching up with later series SG-1 but this got stuck in my head and wouldn't go away. So, here it is.

You Have One New Message

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE

"Hey Jack, its Daniel. Just thought I'd give you a call, see how things are in Washington. Anyhow... you're not there and we're... out of town for a few days from tomorrow. I'll catch up with you when I get back."

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE

"Daniel! Sorry I missed you – I swear to God my PA schedules extra meetings just to keep me out of her hair. Anyway, if you get this when you get back, give me a call, if you haven't quite left yet have a safe trip... don't touch anything I wouldn't...!"

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE

"Hey Jack, meetings again huh? Just a quick message to let you know that I, and all ten fingers, are back safely. I have to make a trip up to Washington tomorrow - give me a call on my cell if you have any free time. I've got a lot to catch you up on."

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE

"Jackson, listen I only just got your message. Why the hell didn't you just stop by – you don't need a gilded invitation you know! Anyway, I'm sorry I missed you, but next time yeah? I've found this great little bar full of beer I know you'll... OK, I know I'll love. Talk to you soon."

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE

Hello, Jack's... answering machine. Are you ever actually in? Anyway... I did try and stop in but government types had me in meetings all day – didn't even get to break for lunch let alone for a bar crawl. Thank God they had coffee. Anyway, I'm off for a few days but will be back in your neck of the woods once I'm back. Don't worry, I won't _touch _anything..."

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE

"Daniel! Good trip? Give me a bell when you've got a minute will ya? As much as I hate to admit it this messages thing is getting old."

YOU HAVE TWO NEW MESSAGES

"Jackson – you know me, I hate to be a nagging mother hen but give me a call huh?"

YOU HAVE THREE NEW MESSAGES

"Daniel... you ok?"

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE

"General O'Neill? It's Colonel Carter, sir. I hate to leave a message like this but I'm ringing to let you know Daniel's in the infirmary. The Doc asked me to give you a call, you're still his listed next of kin. Sir... I've got to get back, but ring me back as soon as you can."

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE

"Carter? Dammit I'm getting sick of these answering machines. How bad are we talking on a scale of one to Daniel?"

YOU HAVE ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE

Daniel, Sir. SC.

YOU HAVE ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE

I'm on the next hop. ONEILL.

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE

Jack? Hey, it's Daniel. I'm just ringing to let you know I'm out of the infirmary and back on my feet...well... foot. Sam said you came down to visit – thank you for that, I know how busy you've been. Sorry I slept through it all. Anyhow, I'm on down time for a bit but SG-8 have managed to fill my office with translation work so I'd better get back to it. Give me a ring if you have a minute. And Jack... thanks again."

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE

Daniel, I'm pretty sure down time is for recuperating not translating bits of rock the SG-8 probably found months ago and forgot about. Give 'em to one of your team. That's an order Jackson. And now I've helpfully freed up your time, you can give me a call back."

"O'Neill."

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"It's you?"

"Last time I checked...why?"

"It's not the answering machine?"

"It's me Daniel, how're you doing?"

"Ah, you know, bit sore. Bit bored. Thank you again for visiting by the way, sorry I was lousy company."

"Ah, no bother. Gotta rack up my frequent flyer miles somehow. Sorry I couldn't stick around, but certain Senators were stamping their feet. Anyhow, seeing as you're grounded I figured you could return the favour."

"Huh?"

"My spare room has your name on it, figure that keep you away from those dusty rocks I bet you're still translating instead of actually resting."

"Jack, thank you, but I know how busy you are, I don't want to get in the way."

"Dammit Daniel, don't make me get all mushy and actually have to admit that I do miss you guys. I'm due some leave, I have a spare room, come visit."

"Are you sure?"

"Daniel..."

"Ok! Ok! Thank you. That would be...great actually."

"Good, settled. Oh, by the way? How up to date are you with the political structure of P3X – 499?"

"Umm... I know the jist, ruling factions, bones of contention, brief history. Why?"

"Uhhh, nothing major. I just might need to pick your brains for a meeting I have coming up."

"Coming up when, exactly?"

"Well, uhh... 1600 tomorrow. Exactly."

"I'm on my way."

"Looking forward to it, Doctor Jackson."

"Me too Jack."


End file.
